I'm my own Hero!
by the ink of the damaged
Summary: Warnings:(Blood,Kida-ness,slight suggestive themes,and Kida x Shizuo) Kida is the leader of a strong color gang,shizuo is the strongest man in ikeburkuro,but what will happen when the two meet?
1. Chapter 1

"I've really got myself into a mess this time," Kida laughed half-heartedly as he clung to the wall of the alleyway. He soon fell down on his already bruised and bleeding knees.

"S-soon I'll pass out…"the blonde looked to his shaking hand,that he couldn't feel anymore."Is this how the great Kida Masaomi will go out?..By getting jumped by a few measly squares.."His eyes darkened,"Like hell I'd let that happen"Grabbing to each brick he slowly pulled himself to his feet, He glared at the world as his panting and blood filled it. What he didn't know was that there was one other person out at the one person. Who was now watching Kida struggle, A person that no one should ever mess with .Shizuo Heiwajima.

As he watched Kida rise up only to fall again he thought,"What's with this kid? Hasn't he realised that he'd only rise up to fail again?...Why is he still trying to get up..?"..Although Shizuo said this he envied the kid... In a way he kept trying when Shizuo fell he didn't try to stand up again.

"Oi kid! Do you need some help?"

Kida looked over although it pained him,"...Heiwajima-San..?..." The look of curious confusion soon gave way into pain as one of Kida's multiple wounds opened. He winced and tried to hide it- But the sound didn't go unnoticed by Shizuo, "This kid just doesn't give up,does he?" He thought as he walked over to Kida's now shaking body.

"I'm going to pick you up alright? I'll try not to make anything worse." The older blonde said this as he leaned down to lift Kida's body from the pavement.

"No." Kida pushed Shizuo's hand away- the fire of determination never leaving the glint of his eyes."I'm my own hero. I don't need you."

Shizuo could only blink in a mix of amazement of confusion, As the young blonde lifted himself up and inched his way along the alleyway.

"Damn…"...Was the only thought Kida could process as his vision started to blur, and he slowly began to fall. Eyes widening, Shizuo ran over and saved Kida just in time from hitting the concrete.

"Oh fuck..he's losing too much blood.."Shizuo's mind began to whirl and he started to act upon instinct. ..Kida felt so light in his arms, but so cold. It felt like he was holding delicate ice. The only color on Kida's face was his blood and still forming bruises.

"He looks horrible...and Shinra's is all the way across town- I don't think he could make it there…..My apartment is the closest… I guess that will have to do."With that thought Shizuo ran as fast as he could to his apartment, but the whole way he couldn't stop glancing down at Kida. That was what he remembered, not how the buildings flew by or anything they passed. When he got to his apartment that was all he remembered-Kida's face, everything else was a blur.

Shizuo quickly ran into his humble apartment and put Kida down gently onto the couch. Then once that was done he rushed to the bathroom and grabbed his first aid kit. He began to take off Kida's hoodie so that he could see the extent of the wounds inflicted upon him. The sight that greeted him was not a pretty one. There were a few large gaping cuts lining his chest, as well as huge angry bruises. Shizuo's eyes widened at the damage. He pulled the large bottle of peroxide out of his kit and drenched a cotton ball in the substance. He then started to dab at the wounds on Kida's chest. Even in the young blonde's unconscious state he still whimpered slightly as the peroxide stung each and every one of his wounds.

Shizuo tried his best to remember everything Shinra had taught him about basic medical treatment,due to his extensive amount of fighting.

"The kid's going to need stitches.."...He pitied the kid as he brought out the needle and thread, "Let's just hope you don't wake up in the middle of this and give me hell."He took the needle and slowly pushed it through the skin of the first cut and pulled, stitch by stitch, he slowly closed up the nasty wounds. There was now blood covering his hands. The blood went unnoticed however, as he took the ace bandages out of the container and began to wrap them slowly around Kida's torso, almost completely covering it with the bandages. He worked like that until every wound was treated for on Kida's body.

Blood covered Kida's newly ripped and torn clothes, these Shizuo threw into a forgotten pile next to the couch. He grabbed one of his old t-shirts and dressed Kida with it.. He threw an old blanket over Kida and left a glass of water on the table next to him. His eyes started to become heavy at this point, and so without a second thought he threw himself onto his bed, and slowly fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kida's eyes shot open, "Where the hell am I?!" He thought as his heart raced. Palms sweating, he looked down at himself and noticed the array of bandages covering his body. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he racked his brain for who might have helped blonde pushed himself off the couch,not realizing how intense the pain would be if he did this. Yelping as pain seared through his body "whoever is keeping me must have heard that! Shit!...I'm in no condition to fight if I need to…."He swore at himself. Sweat beaded down Kida's face,as he heard the footsteps in the other room.

Shizuo awoke to a loud yell that bounced around his ears coming from his living room, " I guess that kid woke up..Better go calm him down."

The debt collector calmly walked to the living room,not realizing that with every step he took Kida's heart speed up a little more. When Shizuo finally arrived in the living room he was greeted with the person he saved glaring at him. Well glaring until he recognized his savior.

"H-H-H...Heiwajima-s-san….?!" The gang leader's eyes widened as he tried to think of how he should act. "Why did he save me..?"..That question of why ran through his mind, and in his current state he simply couldn't think of an answer.

"Yeah,got a problem with that?"

Kida's eyes went wide once again and he could feel glistening beads of sweat roll down his face,"No…sir.."

Shizuo's look softened the tiniest bit,"Good." He turned and looked at the still full glass of water on the table."Hey Kid, I'll get some aspirin but try to drink bit of that water." He walked out before Kida could utter a word.

Said "Kid" blinked once then began to look at his surroundings, completely forgetting Shizuo's suggestion for the moment. There were a few dents in the walls quite obviously from the owner but other then that it was pretty normal, a little bare, but normal. The couch kida was laying on seemed old and the coffee table second hand. There was a kitchen connecting to the apparent living room it seemed small and rarely properly was a small hallway with a door and shoes aligned against the wall.

"That must be the front door..and the other doors.."Kida leaned his head to view the the other small hallway on the wall that the couch faced,"must be bathroom and bedroom…."At least I now have my bearings...well kinda..what part of Ikebukuro does Shizuo even live..?" To speak of the devil is to want him to appear, just as the injured blonde heard the debt collector's footsteps, came the gently squeaking of a door to alert him that Shizuo was coming out of the bathroom.

Kida's eyes widened tremendously as he looked over to the forgotten glass of water.."Shit..I was supposed to drink some of that wasn't I?" Panicking, Kida grabbed hold of the glass of water and chugged down half of it's contents. Just as Kida was doing this Shizuo had walked out,and it seemed he couldn't help but smile at the younger's antics. Of course Shizuo didn't realize how panicked the younger was, but oh well..

"Good to see that you can drink something,but save some of that for when you take the aspirin."And with that said he outstretched his hand to Kida to offer him the aspirin.

Kida nodded nervously,"Y-yes of course.t-Thank you.."Kida stanched the pill from Shizuo's hand as a stray dog might do with food-Like if he touched Shizuo's hand for too long something sour and foul would be bestowed upon him.

The older of the two's eyes narrowed in the slightest, "The kid is scared on me.."He thought,"I guess it's to be expected,I mean I get this sort of thing all the time."..from the recesses of his mind he heard a little thought,"It doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt."Shizuo nodded slightly,which Kida mistook as a welcome for his previous thank you.

Shizuo paused,and then said,"So why exactly did you get beat up for? It seemed kinda personal with all the damage they did.."

A bead of sweat rolled down Kida's forehead and he quickly took a shaky tried to swiftly form some sort of lie.

"O-Oh I don't k-know maybe they had me mistaken for someone.."

"That was a lie,wasn't it?"

"Damn!How did he find out?!" Kida thought,"Should I just tell him the truth..?...I don't know.."

Shizuo watched the younger and he could see the turmoil in his head,"You don't have to tell me yet if you want..But.."For some reason unknown to him, he wanted to say 'I can keep an eye out for you'..

Kida blinked…"But what?"

"But..Can you just take your aspirin ..?"

Once again the younger blonde blinked before realizing he still hadn't taken the pill,"Sure.."He swallowed down the pill.

His gaze firm on Kida and quietly thought to himself,"What was that thought earlier..? Guess I should just forget about it"


	3. Chapter 3

Days dragged by like this, always like this, as if these days had no choice of what might happen or not happen. As these days went by Kida's condition got better day by day-hour by hour-minute by minute….Shizuo knew he should be happy for the recovering blonde,but he simply couldn't be. That wasn't quite correct. He was happy for him-but he...well he guessed you could call it wanting a friend. He understood that as soon as Kida was good enough to walk he would out the door before Shizuo could say "Wait".But why in the world would he say that? What could possibly compel him to do so? A friend..Was that it…? He thought about it, Shizuo thought of Shinra(Who he had introduced to Kida to check on his wounds and make sure they were healing correctly)..But he couldn't exactly call him a friend. Well he could but couldn't, they weren't all that close. Yet at the same time they weren't all that spaced. They talked every now and then, and he would see him often due to his own injuries from crazy ass punks out to prove their name,or Izaya. He didn't consider that too be that close.

"Maybe i'm just over thinking this.."Shizuo said to himself.

He peeked over from his humble kitchen at Kida,Who was currently eating some simple ramen that Shizuo had made.

"Wonder how he feels about all this...I'd ask but I don't think he'd answer truthfully"

Currently Kida was thinking similarly to Shizuo's train of thought.

"Even after a couple days I can't believe that Shizuo Heiwajima-strongest man in Ikebukuro- took someone in..All I've ever seen or heard of him is his temper and insane strength..Could it be ..Could it be possible….."The train of thought that Kida was riding suddenly took a turn off it's track and with a diminishing "Boom!", crashed. He watched the horribly yellow noodles move around as he stirred them with his chopsticks."I felt like I was on to something…" His usually bright cheerful eyes narrowed as he gazed at the ramen. He didn't know what the noodles ever did to him but he felt the urge to glare at them.

"You know they won't eat themselves"

Kida looked over to Shizuo briefly and became slightly embarrassed that the older of the two had noticed that he wasn't eating. He let the taste of the slightly cold ramen to fill his mouth.

"I can probably head home soon...I wonder if me being here bothers Shizuo at all..I should go as soon as possible then.."He thought. He looked to Shizuo and opened his mouth to ask...but nothing came out. He shut his mouth. He didn't want to ask,yet he did. How strange.

"I'll give it another day."He nodded to himself,and finished the ramen letting the cold liquid travel down his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

That day came unexpectedly soon. Perhaps too soon for the two of them. But what could they say?Nothing. Which is why they were in their current position. Neither making eye contact and scratching the back of their heads as the air of awkwardness thickened their surroundings. Kida was the first to speak.

"Again...I appreciate you taking me in and everything...yeah.."

"yeah no problem"

"So yeah..I'll be taking my leave now..I guess"But just as Kida began walking out the door shizuo snatched his hand "W-wait!"

Kida turned his head and looked into Shizuo's eyes,"what is it..?"

Shizuo's eyes widened as a slight tint of pink crept over his cheeks,"why did I do that?...Did I want to stop him?But why?" Without an answer the elder simply gawked at the younger of the two completely speechless.

"Are you alright Shizuo?"

Shizuo adverted his eyes from kida,"Y-yeah..just..make sure to take it easy..and watch out for yourself"

Even as Shizuo said this his head cried out in frustration"take it easy?! Come on Shizuo! That's the best I could say?!"

Without even knowing it Kida's eyes filled with slight disappointment, "Oh..yeah of course,I'll be going now"His back turned to Shizuo,one foot out the door.

"Oh and kida!"

He turned his head to look back at him,"Yeah?"

Shizuo gulped then looked Kida in the eyes. A sincere look like that goes right down past your eyes and right to your soul, "Don't you ever hesitant to call me if you're in danger. Whenever or wherever,it doesn't matter,i'll come and i'll be there."

The younger closed his eyes and turned his head,trying to get away from that look, "Okay I will" He said that but he didn't mean it. His pride wouldn't have allowed that- to rely on someone like that- to say,"Save me." He'll fight through it himself,rely on himself, because then he'll only have himself to blame.

"Goodbye" and he left.

Not knowing how their two fates would later entwine.

Not knowing the things that were happening just beneath the surface.

Their feelings and the events being formed-all of it.

How all of it would affect him so gravely-how his pride might cost someone's life.


	5. Chapter 5

There was someone watching them that day. The day that Kida left,and that person's name was Izaya Orihara.

"So this is the little bitch Shizu-chan has been taking care of."

A frown appeared on the man's face as he watched the scene through a pair of binoculars- being rather displeased with the whole scene, and the side of Shizuo that he was now presented with. Even if the two players in this game didn't realize just what kind of feelings they were starting to harbor for each other, this outsider had realized just what they were obvious to- that this could be the start of love. This single seemingly innocent fact aggravated Izaya immensely although he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for this displeasure- he didn't like it.

A smirk appeared on the raven haired male's face. A horrible and evil smirk. A smirk that showed a hideously wonderful plan forming in that devious mind.

"Well this simply won't do-showtime then.~"

That was the beginning of a plot to bring these two new acquaintances to ruin. Izaya set out to destroy Kida Masaomi for loving Shizuo Heiwajima.

Izaya laughed at the thoughts forming in his head.

"I'll have to hurry home to set my game board and thus the stage for this tale of destruction." he murmured to himself with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Kida quickly set into his normal life, well as normal as his life was. He was facing a gang war after all- The Blue Squares v.s The Yellow Scarves.

"Damn, this isn't going to be easy..we've been losing lately.."Kida kept thinking about it,but he also keep thinking about Shizuo and the time they spent together. He couldn't get either of those things out of his head.

But then he met her.

Saki.

They really hit it off- things went ended up dating. He had a girlfriend now, perfect right? Well that was until she introduced him to someone.

"You should really talk to Izaya, he knows everything, i'm sure he can help with your gang war." And she smiled.

"I don't need some old guy telling me how to run my gang, i'll fight this war on my own."He flashed his own smile back at her.

Even though he said that, eventually he met the guy.

"This is Izaya Orihara. Izaya, this is Kida." That sweet smile again-the one that made Kida's heart race, but he forgot about that smile for a minute once he saw this Izaya.

"This man- I don't trust him. "Kida thought instantly,"I don't like that aura of his, and that smile. Could Saki really be involved with him?"

Izaya held out his hand, "My names Izaya Orihara, pleasure to do business with you."

His smile lacked any warmth- it was cold and calculating, almost angry.

Kida shook his hand,"You too."

It was soon after that, that Kida tossed away those feelings of distrust he had for Izaya. Whenever he got information from Izaya it was always right- he 'd turned the tables on this war! The Yellow scarves were winning!

"This is perfect! " Kida exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Saki, "Thanks for introducing me to that izaya guy."

Saki giggled,"Of course Kida no problem, I told you he was always right."

"That you did."he couldn't help but smile- life was going his way, he was winning, had a gang under his control, had a booblicious girlfriend…But if things were so perfect then why did it feel like he was missing something important? He shook the thought away. things were going good, why ruin it by worrying and stressing himself out about problems he couldn't even name?

Then one day he ran into Shizuo. Kida's heart began to pick up speed, he smiled at Shizuo, "How are you doing-"He stopped midsentence. Shizuo had an odd look on his face.

"Woah what's gotten into you Shizuo?"

"Kida" The blonde bartender said as he held Kida's hands,"You need to stay away from that damn flea-he's worse than bad news."

Kida blinked. "Flea? What are talking about?"

Shizuo's grip tightened and his teeth clenched, "That damn Izaya Orihara. Nothing good happens with him around. Don't trust him- That's the worse thing you could d-"

"Aww~ is Shizu-chan talking about me? I didn't know I was such a popular topic for a monster.~"

Shizuo's eye twitched and anger emanated from every pore of his body.

"I wasn't talking to you scum." He pushed Kida behind him.

Izaya's eyes narrowed and he pulled out a knife, "So what are you going to do about it Shizu-chan."

Shizuo grabbed the nearest sign and crushed it slowly with it's tightening of his hand until he had ripped it out of the cement.

"I'll chase you the fuck out."He roared and ran towards Izaya with the sign as Kida watched them chase each other in some sick kind of game farther and farther away from him.

"I can't trust him?" Kida considered,"but he's what changed by losing this gang war into winning...Izaya what are you up too?"

KIda didn't know what to think anymore, everything was happening so quickly .. he was starting to get pulled away by the tide, but where would he end up..he didn't know.


End file.
